Images weighted a big percentage of storage capacity in Location-Based Services (LBS) cloud service, like Facebook, Google map, Foursquare and so on. In some cases, there may be similarity among images uploaded to a cloud, like photos taken in same place by different people, similar landscapes, similar objects, etc. However, such similar photos are stored separately in the cloud. Accordingly, a lot of data blocks may be duplicated.
Similarly, today's digital cameras save each photo in a separate image file. When multiple similar photos are taken, significant data are duplicated in image files. For example, a user may take three photos for one person with same background. For each file compressed and stored separately, the file will contain all the data for the whole picture. This may result in a redundancy among the similar image files.
Further, many cameras support continuous shooting a series of photos. For such cases, many of the saved image files may be duplicated. Duplicated data is not only a waste of storage, but also costs more bandwidth and time when transferring such files from camera to other devices.